


The bench

by Mar_Ox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Trans Character, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_Ox/pseuds/Mar_Ox
Summary: Kagami and Adrien are having lunch after fencing practice.





	The bench

Adrien and Kagami were having lunch on their usual bench, eating in a comfortable silence. It was a sunny day, the fencing class had been fun; Kagami was in top form and had won all of their bouts today. 

Adrien felt happy. 

This was one of Adrien's favourite moments in his week. That, and any moments with his other friends, were the moments he cherished the most. Well and those with his Buguinette of course. 

Adrien liked the calm and peacefulness of Kagami’s presence. He enjoyed the comfortable silences with his friend just as much as he did the conversations. 

Right now, Kagami was eating a bento quietly next to him and they hadn’t spoken a word since they started eating, just enjoying the other’s calming presence.

"Adrien," Kagami suddenly broke the silence

The blond boy stopped his next bite and looked up to his friend.

"I am a boy," the fencer only said before bringing rice to his mouth and continuing eating like he hadn't said a word. 

Next to him, Adrien blinked.

After a minute of silence, Kagami dared to look at him and found the model frowning to himself. 

If Kagami didn't feel so nervous, he would have had to restrain a laugh; the serious expression on Adrien’s face reminded him of the oldest Agreste. 

Then the blond's expression softened. He turned toward Kagami and smiled. "Okay" was the only thing he said before taking another bite of his food. 

It was Kagami's turned to blink. But before he could take the time to reflect on that response, Adrien was calling his name.

"Kagami ?" 

The dark haired boy looked at Adrien, apprehensive. 

The model was now pointing at an umeboshi* in the rice of Kagami’s bento. "How do you eat those? It's so gross."

Relief flooded over Kagami and he laughed. "How dare you? This is a real offense. I am going to have to challenge you to another duel for this." 

The blond boy smiled. "I am looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> *Umeboshi : They are japanese dried salty plums (but are actually more like abricots).
> 
> Remember "Oni-chan"? So, Oni are japanese demons, often with big horns or horn-like teeth next to/inside of their mouth like that akumatised version of Kagami. Except Oni-chan mean big brother (but also like a child way of saying big brother of what I understand, you'd rather say onii san if you are older) well, onii chan, but close enough in my head. And that how the idea of ftm Kagami came to me and I kind of loved it.
> 
> English isn't my first langage. If you spot any mistakes you are welcome to let me know.


End file.
